


Boasting

by Demon_Apostle



Series: Dragon Age Keep [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Conversations, Dorian is Probably A Bragger, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4379471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Apostle/pseuds/Demon_Apostle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the one who bedded the Herald of Andraste can lead to some weird conversations with the other companions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boasting

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything of the Dragon Age series. I can imagine Dorian being proud he bedded the Inquisitor but will only mention certain things that happened during sex. He's kind of a softie in reality.

“Stare any harder and you might be able to burn another hole into his backside.” Dorian looked up at the qunari who had joined him against the tree he was currently leaning on. Dorian thought about Bull’s words as his eyes moved back to their previous target: the elf Inquisitor.

 

“While the thought of me being able to do that is fascinating I’m very content for him to only have one hole.” He heard Bull chuckle as they both watched Cyros talk to Scout Harding about the troops taken by the Avaar. They had started moving along the wet and broken path when Iron Bull spoke again.

 

“I’ve been meaning to ask you something, Vint.” Dorian shot him a questioning glance.

 

“And that would be?”

 

“Now don’t get mad but exactly how good is the boss in bed?” Dorian stared at the qunari with shock until he looked ahead of him once more.

 

“I didn’t know you pegged me to be the boasting type about my experiences in bed.”

 

“I don’t. I peg you to be proud about the fact you bedded the Herald of Andraste.” The chief of the chargers was grinning down at the mage who sent him a smaller one back.

 

“I suppose you have me there. I’m sure you would be doing the same if he had chosen you instead.”

 

“Maybe. But only if he didn’t care about me doing so.” Dorian raised a brow.

 

“And you don’t think he’d be angry with me if I told people what he was like in bed without asking?”

 

“Even a child could tell that your attitude and nature gives the impression that you would talk about it without asking.”

 

“Are we talking human, elf, dwarf, or qunari?”

 

“Either elf or dwarf. Both don’t really spend time with humans and hardly know when a human is conniving or not. And neither are trained spies.”

 

“I’m that obvious?” Bull looked down at the grinning mage.

 

“You’re as see-through as a window.”

 

“Maybe to the trained spy.” Bull grunted but didn’t say anymore. After fighting a few corpses and a terror, Dorian finally started the conversation again once they had a break.

 

“If you really want to know I will tell you this: he’s vocal.” Bull washed the remaining blood off his hands in the murky water before turning towards the mage.

 

“Scream your ears off vocal or just the right amount of noises that make you wish you could go on forever kind of vocal?”

 

“Neither. In fact it’s more ‘begging and moaning just loud enough that you think someone might hear’ vocal. But his noises are actually rather cute.” A moment’s pause as they started walking again, watching as Blackwall stood close to the Inquisitor, ready for more corpses to appear. Then Bull spoke again.

 

“Does he do that thing where he tries to keep himself from moaning by biting his hand or arm?” Dorian nodded and Bull whistled.

 

“Seems you got yourself a good one, Vint.” Dorian looked back at Cyros who was trying to calm the alert Grey Warden and smiled as he mumbled ‘I certainly do’.


End file.
